


Holding On To You

by Nat_Writes



Series: 2020 JATP Advent Calendar [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: But its hardly there, Cuddling & Snuggling, Family Fluff, Gen, Tickle Fights, a sprinkle of angst, jatp advent, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat_Writes/pseuds/Nat_Writes
Summary: “Mommy?” A small voice asks from the darkness.Rose blinks away sleep at the sound. Stirring from her husband's hold she turns to see her five-year-old daughter standing in the doorway of her bedroom.Rose quickly sat up. Tears are rolling down Julie’s face as she clutches her teddy bear close to her chest. “Mija?”Jatp Advent Day 3: Handholding
Relationships: Julie Molina & Julie Molina's Mother, Julie Molina & Ray Molina, Julie Molina's Mother/Ray Molina
Series: 2020 JATP Advent Calendar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038534
Kudos: 43





	Holding On To You

**Author's Note:**

> I completely forgot to post this please forgive me

  
“Mommy?” A small voice asks from the darkness.

Rose blinks away sleep at the sound. Stirring from her husband's hold she turns to see her five-year-old daughter standing in the doorway of her bedroom.

Rose quickly sat up. Tears are rolling down Julie’s face as she clutches her teddy bear close to her chest. “ _Mija_?”

A little whimper and Rose is out of bed heading towards her daughter. She kneels in front of Julie pulling her into a hug.

“Mama?”

“Shhh, _corazón_ , everything is okay,” Rose whispers into Julie’s hair. She rubs soft circles with her thumb on Julie’s back. A grumble from the bed causes Julie to shriek and cling on to her mother.

Looking up at a confused Ray, Rose did her best to hide her chuckle.

“It’s okay, baby,” Rose says grabbing Julie’s hand and leading her to the bed. Julie was hesitant but she eventually let her mother drag her towards the bed.

“Papa?” Julie asks. She steps on the tips of her toes to see her father. Rose picks up Julie and hands her to Ray who immediately starts ticking her. Through her giggles, Julie squeals. “Tickle monster!”

Rose sits at the end of the bed smiling at her laughing daughter and husband. He family is keeps on growing. Rose lets herself think about having another kid. The Wilson’s are basically family to them but Rose can’t shake the feeling that their family isn’t complete. A little boy and a little girl, just like Rose has always wanted. A pull on her sleeve snaps her out of her thoughts. 

Julie flashes the biggest smile a five-year-old can give. Rose smiles back trying to match Julie’s enthusiasm. 

From the corner of her eye she sees Ray flash her a look, one that asks if she’s okay. Rose’s smile turns more genuine. She tries her best to pour her happiness into the smile. Let him know that she loves him. The shine in his eyes let’s her know he got the message. It also lets her know he feels the same way. 

A small yawn, sounding similar to a cat, pulls them from their silent conversation.

“Sleepy?” Ray asks and Julie nods her head in response. “Okay. Come on.”

Ray pulls Julie closer while she makes grabby hands towards her mother. Laughing Rose picks up the teddy bear that was abandoned before laying down. Julie gratefully takes her teddy bear before clinging to Rose. A look of mock betrayal flashes on Ray’s face, it’s gone almost instantly, instead replaced with adoration. He scoots closer, throwing one arm around his girls and intertwines his free hand with Rose’s.

“Time to sleep, _mi amor_.” Rose whispers kissing Julie on the forehead. Rose smiles at Ray, squeezing his hand one last time before falling asleep.


End file.
